Nephthys
by heartstringlanterns
Summary: Yugi's cousin is finally living with them after she retired from her job. Relieved to have a normal life; she was satisfied. But with the Sennen Puzzle and the spirit residing within, it seems she has one more job to do after all. (WILL BE EDITED)
1. Chapter 1

Nephthys

A/N: a rewrite of this story. Edited; (12/18/2015).

Disclaimer: I don't own the franchise just the plot and OCs that will be mentioned.

Chapter 1

 _Dear Grandpa and Yugi,_

 _How are you? It's been so long since I've written, I'm sorry. My job here has made me busy as of late. I swear my boss can be... Whatever. On the bright side my contact will be up soon so that means I'll be coming home to good old Domino City! I've missed you both. Yeah my job has it's perks but nothing like being homesick made up for it. How have you two been doing? Grandpa have you been taking care of yourself? I hope you're not overdoing anything over there. Also are you taking your medications? How is the shop doing, pretty good? And Yugi how are you? Have you been eating well? Have you taken any hobbies? Have you made any friends? If so I would like to meet them._

 _I'm sorry but I have to cut this letter short I still have to finish this program that need to be finished soon. God sometimes my boss is over working me for a reason, I have no idea why._

 _Never mind that I'll see you both soon enough._

 _Love always,_

 _Iris_

✿ ミ 彡✿

[Yugi's POV]

I finished reading the letter I received from my cousin aloud to my friends; Joey, Tristan, Tea and Miho.

"Wow Yug' this cousin of yours seems really interesting." Joey commented from his spot sitting next to me.

"Yeah and a programmer, too. She must be really smart. How old is she?" Tristan asked from his spot by the window.

I smiled sheepishly and let out a chuckle. "You'd be surprised. She's seventeen years old but she's only a head taller than me."

"What?!" Was their reaction.

I sweat dropped at that. Actually, I kind of knew they would react like that. Who wouldn't?

"Seriously Yug'?" Joey leaned forward with a disbelieving expression on his face.

I nodded. "I'm serious, Joey. Here, see for yourself." I pulled out my cellular phone and opened the image folder.

"Here." I showed them the picture.

"Ooh~ she's pretty~!" Miho gushed once she saw my cousins picture. It was the latest picture she sent from where she was because of her job. It required travelling around some parts of the world apparently.

"Wait a second. Is this even her real hair and eye color? " Tea asked as she took the phone to see the image better.

I nodded. "Yes Tea, those really are her hair and eye color."

"Hold on a sec." Tristan spoke up as he grabbed the phone from Tea. "Her eyes... Is this a type of make up she uses or is it a thing?"

"Oh that." I blinked as I remembered. "Iris is part Egyptian but she's also Japanese. That's why her skin is sun kissed instead of her native olive skinned color."

"She's so exotic~!" Miho gushed with stars in her eyes.

I noticed Tea made a face. "I'm not so sure about this."

Tristan grinned. "What, jealous Tea?"

" W-What?! I am not!" Tea retorted , looking away with crossed arms.

"Oh yeah, you're so not jealous." Said Joey, teasing her with sarcasm.

I looked back at the picture in my phone. Pretty sure that I had a melancholic smile on my face.

"Hope to see you soon, Iris."

✿ ミ 彡✿

[At the other side of the globe...]

[Iris' POV]

"Lumine, I equip you with the Magic card Holy Arrow Burst. Attack!" I commanded my Duel Monster to destroy the rest of the Shadow monsters that escaped from the Shadow Realm. Their piercing howls echoed in the Nevada desert as they disappeared back to where they came.

I thanked Lumine before calling him back in his card as I let out a sigh.

"Well, guess we're done here." I turned to see my partner. I smiled.

"I guess so. Did you seal the tablet?" I asked as I put away my deck.

"Yup. Made sure it was buried in the ground too. Making sure no one finds it." He replied, I nodded.

Shajid has been my partner for the last two years since I've k own him. His olive skin as well as his dark clothes blended well in the night. The only thing that stood out from him was his red hair. It was combed down despite it defying gravity as it points in every direction. He's also a year older than I am. ...In appearance but not mentally.

I sighed "That's good. At least that won't be bothered in the next couple hundred years."

"Give or take. Unless someone digs it up." Shajid added and I gave him an annoyed glare behind my gold plated rimmed glasses.

"Kidding."

"C'mon, best we get back to the city. We're do e here." I stated as we walked towards the car we rented.

"Yeah, you still have a plane to cat catch right? Where was it again?" Shajid asked as he got in the drivers seat and started the car.

"Domino. It's where I grew up until Pegasus discovered my apt talent in programming." I replied as I watched the desert scenery pads as my hair was pushed back by the wind seeing as the car was convertible.

"Mr. Creator of Duel Monsters himself, huh?" Shajid hummed before adding, "He has the eye, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, Maximilian Pegasus has the Millennium Eye. And Ishizu has the Millennium Necklace. The others... I have no idea where they are - especially the Puzzle."

The rest of the drive was quiet. The lights of Vegas signalled that we were nearly there, the bright lights we're hard to ignore.

"This is your hundredth resurrection, right?" Shajid asked me.

I merely shrugged. "Give or take, I've lost count in the last thirty five hundred years." I turned my attention to him. "Why?"

He swallowed. "Why will you do when you...once you find the Millennium Puzzle?"

I raised a brow. "Once I find the Puzzle I will hide it to where no one will ever find it." I bluntly and truthfully.

"What if," Shajid started. "What if- you know, hypothetically, someone found and solved...the puzzle?"

"Shajid, the chances of solving the Puzzle is a million to one. It's far too complicated, not to mention the curse that was placed upon it will kill anyone with selfish and dark intentions." I answered as we arrived in the city.

Shajid sighed. "That's true. But Iris, what will you do if someone does solve the Puzzle?"

I was was quiet until we reached the hotels underground parking lot. "Then whoever that person is will be the host of the Pharaoh."

"And...if you face him? What will you do?" He asked me. "What will you do, Lady Neph-"

"That's not my name anymore, Shajid." I glared as I bit out once he put the car in park.

He flinched. "S-Sorry."

I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "No, I'm sorry Shajid. I overreacted."

"Hey." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You have the right to be. I should be the one saying sorry."

"No Shajid. It's just...It's still a sensitive subject for me to dwell on." I admitted. Even after three thousand years. The Pharaoh, my best friend, my...

I sighed again as I answered his question. "If I face him Shajid. I...I will do what I was meant to do in the first place as his guide into the afterlife. But until that happens,"

I paused as I got out of the car. "I still have this life to live and find the Millennium Puzzle first. If not I'll go through another resurrection cycle if I fail to find the Millennium Items."

"Well," said Sahjid as he followed. "If that happens my family will be there to aid you, Iris."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Shajid Al-Nour."

He smiled. But then that smile turned into a full out grin. "Don't you have a program to finish by now?"

I blanched before making a squawking sound that I know sounded like a dying goose. "Shoot!"

I barely heard Shajid 's guffawed laughter as I ran to where my hotel room was. I can't believe I forgot! Ugh, I'm such an idiot!

TBC


	2. author's note

Hello to my readers who is or are following or reading this story, thanks for giving it an interest.

Now on to business. The story will be edited, but not by much. Just fixing details to help you guys understand. Also since the holiday's is just around the corner now, I won't be updating for a while.

Also thank you to **DreaDaora91, Geysterboos, Queen of Yugioh** for the reviews. And also for **TMNT Girl, DreadDaora91, Queen of Yugioh, and .5** for the faves and story adds.

I am currently starting on the edited version of the stories first chapter. Hopefully it will be up before the new years. Hopefully. Because I have family reunions to attend to. See you all soon.


End file.
